Wróżki
by Rose558
Summary: Irys, Lila i Malina poszły na poszukiwanie składników przepisu.


Irys to kucharsko utalentowana wróżka. Ma długie kasztanowe włosy i jasnozielone oczy. Miała bluzke z płatków goździków, a spodnie miała z płatków konwalii. Miała też opaskę z niebieskiej róży, buty miała z kory bambusa z różami na czubku.

Irys wstała o świcie żeby być wcześniej w pracy . Zauważyła nową pracownice Lile.

Lila miała długie włosy koloru ciemny blond, oczy jasno niebieskie. Miała lekko zadarty nosek i jasnoróżowe usta. Ubrana była w fioletowe spodnie z płatków róż, bluzke z płatków irysa, buty z bambusa, na czubku miały róże. Miała opaskę z irysem i bransoletkę z róż.

- Dziś na śniadanie będą jajka na miekko, bułeczki z truskawkami i herbata owocowa - powiedziała Irys.

Wróżki zabrały się do pracy. Na zegarze wybiła godzina 7.00. Okazało sie że nie ma jajek, więc Irys i Lila poleciały po nie. Musiały wziąć 200 jajek. Upłyneło 15 min. Jak tylko przyleciały do kuchni zaczęło się gotowanie.

Śniadanie zaczeło się od 8.00 i trwało do 9.00. Wróżki wszystko zjadły i nie zostało nic. Wróżki kucharsko utalentowne miały 1 godzine przerwy, potem muszą wrócić do kuchni i ugotować obiad.

Irys poleciała do pokoju i zaprosiła Lilę. W pokoju rozmawiały, a potem poleciały do ogrodu Konwalii. Musiały zdobyć kilka warzyw na obiad.

Jak już doleciały, wzieły z ogrodu karotkę i koperek.

Wróciły o 10.00 do kuchni, akurat na gotowanie obiadu.

- Na obiad ugotujemy zupę z karotki, a do tego bułeczki z makiem i sok owocowy - powiedziała Irys.

Ugotowali w 3 godziny obiad dla 200 wróżek. Wróżki jadły od 13.00 do 14.00.

Gdy już wróżki wyszły, to Irys dała 2 godziny przerwy. Poleciała do pokoju, nastawiła budzik na godzinę i poszła spać.

Jak już się obudziła, postanowiła polecieć do biblioteki. Jak doleciała, to zaczeła czytać książki kucharskie.

Z jednej książki wyleciał przepis.

- To wygląda na starożytny przepis - powiedziła Irys.

Ale był tylko jeden składnik.

- Cześć Lila.

- Cześć Irys, co trzymasz w ręce?

- Jakiś starożytny przepis.

- Pokażesz?

- Tak.

- Czemu jest tylko jeden składnik? - spytała Lila.

- Nie wiem - rzekła Irys.

- Mam pomysł - powiedziła Lila.

- Jaki? - zaciekawiła się Irys.

- Polecimy po ten składnik i może coś się stanie - powiedziała Lila.

- Okej, a jaki to składnik? - spytała Irys.

- Pisze tu, 3 worki mąki - powiedziała Lila.

- No to lećmy - powiedziała Irys.

Jak już przyleciały, to wzieły te worki mąki.

- Zobacz! Coś się pojawiło w przepisie! - uradowała się Lila.

- Co się pojawiło? - spytała Irys.

- 100 jajek - powiedziała Lila.

- To lećmy teraz po to 100 jajek - rzekła Lila.

- Poczekaj, może polecimy wpierw po Malinę? - zaproponowała Irys.

- Okej - zgodziła się Lila.

Malina miała jasne długie blond włosy i błękitne oczy. Ubrana była w bluzke z płatków konwalii, a spodnie z liści bambusa. Buty miała z kory bambusa i miała opaskę z konwalią.

- Malina, pomożesz nam w zdobyciu 100 jajek? - spytała Irys.

- Po co wam 100 jajek? - zdziwiła się Malina.

- Mamy taki starożytny przepis, mamy już 3 worki mąki i teraz potrzebujemy tych jajek - odpowiedziała Irys.

- Okej - powiedziała Malina.

Doleciały i wzieły 100 jajek.

- Coś się pojawiło na przepisie! - rzekła Lila.

- Jedna beczka cukru - powiedziała Irys.

- Ale gdzie to jest? - spytała Lila.

- Zaprowadze was tam - oznajmiła Malina.

Doleciały, wzieły beczkę i schowały ją tam, gdzie reszte składników.

- Pojawiło się coś - rzekła Irys.

- Co? - wykrzyknęły jednocześnie Lila i Malina.

- Pnąca winorośl melsowa - rzekła Irys

- Lepiej polećmy do Konwalii ona będzie wiedziała gdzie to jest! - powiedziała Lila

Gdy już dotarły, to zapytały ją gdzie to jest. Konwalia powiedziała im i poleciały. Leciały przez las, którego nikt nie odwiedzał. Wpadły na rosiczkę. Rosiczka złapała Lilę, ale udało jej się wyjść z paszczy rośliny.

W końcu doleciały na miejsce i wycisneły sok z pnącej winorośli melsowej. Wracały w pośpiechu do kuchni, doleciały i zaczeły piec.

Wyszedł im placek, ale jak przyleciały na następny dzień placek zamienił się w ogromny tort w kolorach tęczy. Wszystkim wróżkom to smakowało.

Koniec.


End file.
